OneShot
by TaiLove
Summary: Ya se que dice OneShot, pero este fic promete ser mmuuuyyy largoooo! Solo que me gusto el titulo pues describe bien la historia Un Disparo, es un SasuHina aunque al principio no lo paresca, creanme este fic promete mucho!


Ojo, aquí hay SPOILER!!! Si no han leído hasta el capítulo 348 del manga no entenderán esto. Es corto y algunos párrafos son contados alterando el tiempo, pero no he usado una gran gramática para que sea entendible...no se me ocurrió una título pues sólo traté de imaginar como Kishimoto nos dá tantas sorpresas, y resultó esto xDDDD Si alguien tiene un buen nombre pes hágamelo saber aquí o.0  
El titulo es One-Shot, pero esta historia promete ser biennnn larga, nomas me gusto el titul orque significa "un Disparo" y pues bien, eso describe bastant este fic.storia promete ser biennnn larga, nomas me gusto el titul orque significa "  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viento sondeaba el campo de batalla, los cuervos y aves de rapiña circundaban el lugar. Los integrantes de uno y otro bando tenían sus ojos fijos en aquellos dos que se debatían en feroz combate.

Suigetsu se encontraba cansado, las largas horas de pelea con el joven rubio habían sido extenuantes, pero que ahora él hubiese liberado cuatro colas del bijuu lo dejaba en una desventaja bastante concreta. Volteó a ver a su grupo y pudo observar como Sasuke esperaba con su habitual monotomía, él era el más fuerte después de todo y eso Suigetsu no lo soportaba. Regresó su vista hacia la bestia, él seguiría luchando, luchando con esa espada que heredó por derecho de su maestro de la niebla y que ahora le pertenecía. Lucharía hasta que inevitablemente desencadenase la furia de aquel que ya no tenía control sobre sí mismo, se dio cuenta al mirar sus ojos rojos y su rostro perdido entre el Chakra incandescente: el instinto bijuu lo estaba consumiendo, y venía por su presa. Venía a por él.

El equipo Kakashi y el equipo Kurennai llegaron con mucha rapidez a los terrenos Noroeste de la temida serpiente blanca. Iban a enfrentar al enemigo, a descubrir sus planes pero sobre todo a tratar una vez más de recuperar a su amigo, aquel oscuro amigo que extrañaban tanto, al amigo de la promesa que en algún momento Naruto le dijo a Sakura que traería de vuelta. Buscaban a Sasuke.

El Jounin de cabellos plateados no había sufrido grandes daños desde el último encuentro con la asociación de las nubes rojas, por lo que esta vez sí pudo ir a la cabeza de su equipo. Estaba orgulloso de cada uno de ellos: Sakura era una Kunoichi fenomenal, sus artes médicas eran altísimas como la Hockage y había demostrado una fuerza de voluntad increíble y decisiva en todas las misiones; luego seguía Sai, a él no lo conocía demasiado y su rostro no daba a entender muchas emociones, sin embargo su compañerismo sirvió bastante y era un gran aliado, él no podía quejarse. Por último venía Naruto...Aquel para nada inocente niño, tan escandaloso y descuidado que conoció en antaño lo había superado en poder, se hizo fuerte y valeroso. Cada vez que le dirijía la mirada, observaba al Yondaime del mañana y se regocijaba por eso. No por nada su equipo era de los mejores.

Yamatto dio la orden y el equipo ocho atacó. Tenían que aprovechar los descuidos de las serpientes para así abrir camino a sus compañeros. Él había aceptado liderar al grupo en ausencia de su Sensei. Para ser un Shinobi de élite, su corazón reaccionó impusilvamente ante la impotencia de aquella joven de ojos nacarados por acompañar al rubio Uzumaki en su nueva misión.  
La fuerza de sus palabras y la desición en su mirada aún cuando su cuerpo se estremeciera de nerviosismo llamaron su atención. Sus amigos Kiba y Shino la apoyaban, pero la negación de la Godaime era rotunda sin la maestra de Genjutsus Kurenai. Ellos eran fuertes, sin embargo los Ninjas valían por el equipo y la estrategia, era inevitable su respuesta. Presuroso, intervino casi instantáneamente, proponiendo que sería él la cabeza del grupo; ellos serían eficientes y su presencia favorecería en gran parte al portador del Kyubi. Ante la sorpresa de los jóvenes y la resignación de la vieja Tsunade, su petición fue aceptada.

La batalla continuaba entre los dos contrincantes. Sakura desde un extremo miraba la escena, pero su vista se centraba en Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun..." pronunciaban sus labios mas ningún sonido salía de su boca. Tanto tiempo era pasado ya desde que lo vio por última vez peleando al bando de Orochimaru, tanto tiempo desde que intentó matar a Naruto, su mejor amigo. "Porqué no podía regresar con ellos? Por ser un vengador" le recordaba su interior, sus ojos se quebraban al tratar de entenderlo, entenderlo ahora que lo sentía tan lejos del que abrazó alguna vez. Su mirada se movió un poco y observó a los que le acompañaban: del joven raro no se cuidó demasiado salvo para recordar su rostro, la que enfureció a su "inner" conocida por todos fue la chica, ¿qué hacía una chica como ésa a su lado? Cada uno de los poros de la pelirrosada se exasperaron y parecía un dragón a punto de alzar vuelo para destruir una ciudad entera. Confundida comenzó a lanzar puñetes contra el suelo, lo que provocó un gran malestar por parte del estómago de sus amigos.

Qué cansado era ese lugar! Habían pasado más de la mitad del día en aquel arenal, todos exhaustos y sin fuerzas. Se escuchó un rugido. De pronto Suigetsu rodó por los suelos. Alarmados se aproximaron a Naruto pero entonces, como pasara la primera vez con Sakura, no lo reconocieron.  
En qué momento su Chakra se había disparado? Fue cuestión de instantes; ni el mismo Yamatto se percató de tal hecho y ahora no podían detener a la bestia. El corazón le dolió al shinobi, le dolió por pensar siquiera lo que la Hyuga estaría sintiendo...o temiendo quizás.  
El rostro de Hinata estaba más que sorprendido, estaba triste. Triste al no reconocer en aquello a su amado Naruto...Lo veía desgarrar el suelo y debatirse con el Chackra rojo, su enemigo ya había sido acabado pero él estaba inconforme. Naruto-kun no era así. Él luchaba siempre por mejorar y ser más fuerte, no por el deseo de matar a alguien...Vió sus ojos, aquellos ojos rojos que se confundían con todo lo demás. Pudo sentirlo, sentir la amargura que profesaba el verdadero yo de su amado ante lo que su cuerpo le obligaba hacer. Se dio cuenta que la esencia del joven seguía siendo la misma, que sus sentimientos hacia él no habían cambiado ni en lo mas mínimo. Ella aceptaba esa parte de él, le tenía miedo sí pero le aceptaba. Formaba parte de la persona que más quería. Lo amaba tanto y ahora lo amaba aún más, acababa de conocer una faceta nueva, estaba más cerca de su Naruto-kun.

-Karin, es hora de marcharnos, recoge a Suigetsu y prepárate para irnos -dijo fríamente Sasuke a la chica que tenía a su lado.

-No entiendo qué es lo que quieres Sasuke -replicó ella- sabes bien que si se te diese la gana podrías aprovechar la situación, y además -frunció el ceño- ¿Porqué tengo que ir precisamente yo?

El moreno sólo la vio fríamente a los ojos. No fue necesaria ninguna otra acción para que la joven se apresurase en alzar al caído, aunque notablemente fastidiada.

Lo hizo en el momento preciso. La bestia de cuatro colas, al no ver al que deseaba destrozar, cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia la gente de su equipo. Seguía con los ojos de asesino, el cuerpo era manipulado por el Chackra zorruno. Con un bufido estremecedor corrió hacia ellos abriendo las fauces.  
Sus amigos se alarmaron grandemente. Kakashi, Shino y Kiba estaban muy malheridos y Yamatto se encontraba siendo atendido por Sakura. No sabían que hacer ante esa reacción tan repentina. De pronto hubo algo delante de ellos: Hinata se interpuso al ataque.   
Sus movimientos fueron instantáneos, no permitiría que él mismo hiciera daño a sus propios amigos. Sabía ella que por amor a él debía detenerlo, hacerle frente si era necesario. Reestableció su posición de combate, no podía dejar que él cometiese un error del cual realmente se arrepentiría después, no dejaría que su corazón experimentase tal dolor.

-Hmph -atinó a decir Sasuke.

No se sabe si fue por los insectos del Aburame o por él mismo, pero sus garras se apresuraron en herir a la joven, deteniéndose en el último segundo. Parado sobre sus patas traseras se quedó mirándola, ella lo veía con ojos de determinación y no temblaba. Los brazos de él decayeron y el Chakra rojo comenzó a desaparecer, las colas y orejas volvieron al interior del cuerpo haciendo visible una vez más al verdadero Naruto, quien exhausto se precipitó hacia el suelo. Ella fue hacia él y lo dejó descansar sobre sus rodillas mientras le acariciaba tiernamente sus dorados cabellos en forma maternal, esperando a que despertara. Lentamente Naruto abrió sus ojos azules tardando un poco en levantarse, alzó su cabeza y le sonrió.  
Hinata con lágrimas tan blancas como sus ojos abrazó al joven, depositando su cabeza sobre su pecho. El rubio sorprendido sintió la calidez de esa suavidad, pudiendo escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

La tranquilidad lo embargaba. Sakura-chan le gustaba, eso era cierto. Pero no podía explicarlo, cuando estaba con Hinata sentía como el miedo desaparecía y la esperanza junto a su optimismo resurgían en él. Se alegraba y sus pulmones respiraban hondo sin moverse. Definitivamente no podía explicarlo. 

Desde el otro lado el joven de cabellos oscuros hizo un ademán extraño e invocó algo bajo el suelo.

Pasados unos minutos Naruto diose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, se separó rápidamente de la chica y observó su cara completamente ruborizada.

-Hinata -dijo tocándole la frente- creo que la batalla te ha dado un poco de fiebre, será mejor que Sakura-chan te revise. 

-No..no te preocupes Naruto-kun -respondió ella sonrojada- Sakura-san debe ver tus heridas primero.

Como ella no hiciera nada más el rubio interrogativo se dirigió hacia sus compañeros unos cuantos pasos atrás, Sakura y los demás se le acercaron.

-Naruto -le reprendió la pelirrosada- ahora deja que te cure que estás muy maltrecho!

Ya él iba a responder con alguno de sus chistes, cuando escucharon un pequeño estruendo. Donde estaba Hinata se abrió el suelo y una gran serpiente blanca de ojos rojos salió del hollo. Encima de su cabeza apareció Sasuke, quien rápidamente de un salto se colocó a lado de la joven, con sus brazos la trajo fuertemente hacia él y hundió sus labios en los de ella. Un beso apasionado.

-¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡QUÉEEEEEE ?!?!?!?!?! -exclamaron Naruto y Sakura al unísono mientras sus ojos se dispararon como platos- Sasuke!!!!!

El moreno se separó de Hinata, la cual cayó sobre sus brazos desmayada y con los ojos desorbitados. Él la depositó suavemente sobre el suelo y regresó donde se encontraba su grupo, ordenando marcharse.

-Porqué has hecho eso? -le preguntó un moribundo Suigetsu.

Sasuke no contestó. Se alejaron del lugar mientras él tocaba sus labios, aún tibios por el beso robado, y sentía como su lengua había adquirido un sabor bastante dulce. Su rostro esbozó una sonrisa.

-Y yo que pensé que sólo Naruto nos daba sorpresas...-dijo un confundido Yamatto.

Kakashi sacó su pequeño libro de bolsillo, lo miró y ahogó un suspiro, "Icha Icha se ha quedado corto", fue su única respuesta. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

SE AVISA que la autora del fic no se encuentra en estos momentos, según fuentes fidelignas está huyendo de una manada de fans con piedras en la mano...Ya veremos como la traemos de vuelta.


End file.
